nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Religious War
'"The Religious War" '''is the second episode of ''Gingerbread Chronicles, and the second overall episode. It was told and narrated by Nutty, premiering on December 21, 2013. In the episode, 19 Gingerbread Lane is divided between two religious factions, each siding with a district on either side. When a duplicitous force within 19 causes the walls to fracture, kindly President Dugood must do what he can to save his people. The Episode The streetlights glowed dimly around the Square in 19 Gingerbread Lane. Night watchmen patrolled the deserted alleys. The golden gates were locked. All was quiet. From his balcony overlooking town square, President Harvey Dugood frowned. He was experiencing another sleepless night. He spent all of his nights alone, ever since… No, don’t think about that, he told himself. That was a long time ago. The President retreated into his room. Just beneath the balcony, a man hiding in the shadows gave a soft whistle. Three others emerged from their doors. They congregated on the dreidel benches. They were the leaders of the Faction of the Star. The leaders were immigrants from 18 Gingerbread Lane, the founder of the Star. For decades, 19 Gingerbread Lane was a safe haven for Stars. However, when 20 Gingerbread Lane sent those belonging to the Faction of the Cross to 19, turmoil erupted. It had gone too far. The Stars wanted the Crosses gone and vice versa. “I suggest bribes,” one of the leaders said now, “just entice them to leave.” “With what money?” another asked, “19 has always been impoverished.” “But with Dugood as President, surely things will turn around.” “Ah…” the eldest leader said, “you forgot Bakstab.” Everyone groaned. Oliver Bakstab, the decrepit Vice President was wildly unpopular among Stars. He was a devout Cross and notorious beggar. If it weren’t for Dugood’s good will, Bakstab would never have been anything more than a street rat. “Bakstab would never try anything as long as Dugood is President,” a leader said. “And who’s to say Bakstab wouldn’t…I don’t know…''stab Dugood in the back?''” “That is one unfortunate last name.” The leaders agreed. --- At the center of town stood a fountain brought by 19 Gingerbread Lane’s first President, Mortimer Nevda, from the Erut Nevda jungles where he explored the jungles beyond the Gingerbread Empire. The Fountain of Nevda was the only source of water in town. It was also the covert headquarters for the Faction of the Cross. When enough coins were loaded into the fountain, the base sunk into the earth like an elevator, leading to a passage that ran from the Imperial City to some unknown location. The legend had it that it was destroyed. The Faction of the Cross was anxious. Tonight was the night. The space was cramped. Every Cross that lived within 19 Gingerbread Lane’s boundaries was gathered here. No one wanted to be above when it struck. Somewhere in the back, a baby whimpered. “Is it time?” a woman near the front asked. The leader checked his watch. It was. He climbed out of the fountain. --- President Dugood slumped in his chair. It was after two in the morning. Insomnia was taking control of his life. He had to find a doctor or something. He sifted through his mail. There were a few letters from the outlying districts with the traditional “woe is me” treatment. There was one from 11 Gingerbread Lane, but it wasn’t what he expected—or hoped—would be in it. But his sister sent him something. It was an official dispatch; it only arrived a few hours prior. Dugood slid open the envelope. “Oh my God…” --- The Golden Gates were built at the beginning of President Dugood’s reign. They were designed to keep out 18 and 20GL. As tensions grew higher, Dugood’s sole mission was to separate 19GL from the religious war on both sides. As long as the doors were locked, no harm could come. But the leader of the Faction of the Cross had other ideas. The leader of the Faction of the Cross had the key. He unlocked the gates. And the army of 20 Gingerbread Lane flooded in. The general shook the leader’s hand. “Thank you, Mr. Bakstab.” --- President Dugood heard the army’s battle cry before he could reach the balcony. Hundreds of soldiers were attacking the Stars. Dugood immediately sent a distress signal to surrounding districts. He called for his Vice-President. He tossed off his robe and hurried to help the injured. The massacre lasted all night. 60% of the population was murdered in the worst genocide in Gingerbread Empire history. The Imperial City severed relations with 20GL until a formal apology was issued. 18GL declared full-scale war on 20GL. The act was returned. Dugood’s platform shifted to one of preventative measures to one of reconstructing. Two large statues were erected near the Golden Gates. The Faction of the Cross’s headquarters was dismantled. The Faction of the Star left in flocks. Vice President Bakstab and President Dugood condemned the massacre in a widely broadcasted speech, but the memories were still vivid in mind. Especially to one woman in the crowd with sleek, black hair. Production Concept As with its predecessor, this episode was not intended to be anything more than a standalone episode. Hence, the original story differs vastly from the version published above. The story was improvised and rather controversial, as it included aspects of religious conflicts. The idea originated from the dreidel chairs lining the GB house. Continuity As the season was supposed to be a standalone, the story was concluded. It is the only episode of the entire series to be standalone and concluded; the rest were left with cliffhangers or unresolved conflicts. For example, "Genesis" ends before the actual events of Operation Genesis can occur. Similarly, "Key East" implies a larger conflict. Revision As with all of Season 1, the episodes were never recorded nor documented. Production teams have gone back to revive the lost episodes, but they are not told in the same way they were originally. The episode written above is the second to be revived. Trivia *In the original version of the story, President Dugood stepped down after the massacre and allowed for a man named R. Econstruct to take place. The man ruled "for one thousand years" and repaired the entirety of 19GL. *19 Gingerbread Lane provided the inspiration for the Gingerbread Empire. *In the original stories, the term "Gingerbread Empire" was not actually used until the finale. *Bakstab and Dugood continued the tradition of the first few episodes of having names that were indicative of their characters. Category:Episodes Category:Gingerbread Chronicles Episodes